


The art of acting

by EmilesGraveyard (Emile)



Category: Dreamworks - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Monsters vs Aliens (2009), Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Croods (2013)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emile/pseuds/EmilesGraveyard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything seems to be normal at Dreamworks University until the Croods make their dramatic entrance. What will happen with the school dynamics? And how will things unfold when Hiccup starts to crush on the charismatic drama student named Guy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The art of acting

**Author's Note:**

> ruliachildheart requested a modern au where Guy is a drama student and Hiccup works with animatronics.

When the Croods had first enrolled at their school, all different subjects but as tight as any family should be, none of the other students really knew how to act around them. They were a strange and intimidating bunch with even stranger names. There was Thunk, a big overweight boy with a head shaped like a pear, seemed to have the mind of a nine year old and majored in sports. Then you had Eep, a very attractive young woman, though her build didn't seem to fit the cookie cutter mold, she turned heads with her confident attitude and strong physique. She was loud and playful, majoring in drama to be able to keep an eye on her adoptive brother, who she seemed to have an almost unhealthy crush on. Speaking of which... everyone turned heads as they walked through the hallway, but the only person Hiccup really had eye for was... Guy. The lanky teenager walking in the middle of their nicknamed 'kill-circle', the person who always send everyone a dazzling smile and a friendly nod. Like mentioned before, he was a drama student and everyone loved him. His medium length brown hair was held back in a small tail on the top of his head, keeping his wide dark brown eyes visible for anyone to goggle at. Okay... so maybe Hiccup had an unusual interest in them... but as the son of the town's mayor it was only natural for him to be curious about any new residents, right? _Right!_

Hiccup wasn't able to rip his eyes away from the Croods until he felt a slender, yet strong, arm being slung around his shoulder.

"Quit staring, dream boy, they might actually notice ya." the lanky blonde warned, playfully ruffling Hiccup's hair and receiving a frustrated glare "I was not staring, Ash! I was just..." he gazed into the hall again, just to notice that they had already passed "Waiting."

"Well, then let's 'wait' somewhere else. Like... the classroom. Where we are supposed to be right now." Ash stated matter of factly, already practically dragging his friend along "We got our first class together, they are probably waiting for us." he was also not looking forward to the rumors that might come from running in late again. Being transgendered and having a gay best friend was not the best position to be in when it came to prejudice.

Luckily no one said a word as they hurried into the class and ran to the only empty chairs they could find. Not next to each other, but luckily also not next to anyone they hated. Ash had ended up sitting next to Susan, who always seemed to be nice to everyone and Hiccup was stuck next to the school's troublemaker, Jack.

The day went by as usual until lunch break.

He was just eating the lunch he had brought, meanwhile reading his book and just minding his own business... when a tanned hand was gently shifted onto the page of his book, making Hiccup unable to read. He snapped up, ready to yell at one of his bullies, when his green eyes were met by a pair of dark brown one's. He gulped nervously, glancing around to make sure this was not a trick and then questioningly looked to the smiling young man in front of him.

"Uh... Can I help you with something?"

Guy shrugged, sitting down on the bench opposite of him "You tell me." he spoke with a bright smile "I heard you was one of the best at your major and I might need some of your help for my upcoming project." this was the first time he ever had that smile directed to him and the first time Hiccup even heard his voice. It was almost too much and he could feel his insides turn into jelly. Hiccup blinked in surprise, closing his book to give Guy his full attention "Tell me what you need and I'll see what I can do."


End file.
